You Make Loving Fun
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry have a little fun on her plane.
I wrote this at work during a mandatory HR meeting. I'm so going to hell. A monster has been unleashed and it will not be tamed. Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting quietly in the conference area of her plane barely even registering Matt and Daisy's arguing about wording for her speech. All she could think about was Henry in her office and how she would so much rather be with him right now.

"Madam Secretary?" She suddenly heard Nadine's voice from across the cabin.

She shook her head, taking her out of her head space, "What? Sorry Nadine."

Nadine pursed her lips, frown lines forming around her eyes like they did when she was concerned, "Ma'am are you feeling all right?"

Elizabeth shook her head, she felt fine but this was a good opportunity to get out of the conference room and back to Henry. "You know, I've got a pretty bad headache. Since we're basically done here I think I'm going to lie down until we land."

Nadine nodded and Matt and Daisy barely registered her as she left the conference room and headed to her office. She couldn't help the huge smile on her face when she opened the door to find Henry lying on her little sofa, his nose buried in a book. He looked so sexy in his Henley and jeans, his shoes tossed on the floor, and his faced scrunched up as his glasses slowly crept down his nose.

He turned to her at the sound of the door closing and he smiled that gorgeous goofy smile of his, "Hey babe. You guys finished?"

She nodded and walked over to him, sitting on the sofa and leaning in to kiss him. He let his book fall closed on his chest so he could run a hand through her hair as he kissed her back.

She pulled back after a minute to answer his question, "Yeah, Matt and Daisy are just arguing about some wording but they can deal with that themselves. I said I had a headache so they'd leave me alone."

Henry's eyes grew wide and he laughed, "Wow the Secretary of State faked sick to hang out with me. I'm incredibly flattered."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'd always rather be hanging out with you." She looked down to pick up his book, "Am I interrupting Mahayana Buddhism?"

Henry laughed, "Absolutely not, I'd always rather be hanging out with you too."

Elizabeth set the book down and turned back to Henry, biting her lip in the way she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Henry, of course, immediately understood and scooted over on the sofa so he could pull her down next to him. It was a very narrow sofa but it would be fine for a good, old-fashioned high school make-out session.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her body as his lips found their way to her neck. She wrapped her leg around his, this action thrusting their pelvises together and earning a groan from Henry.

Elizabeth giggled but she too was beginning to feel all hot and bothered from the way he was kissing her neck. He finally made his way back to her mouth and she reveled in the feeling of his mouth on hers, tongues dueling, heavy breathing, and their body temperatures soaring. Everything heated up incredibly quickly and Elizabeth was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to control herself enough to stop this so she abruptly jumped up.

Henry groaned in disapproval and looked blind sighted as she walked over to the door. "What the hell just happened?" He asked, his breathing still heavy and a growing bulge forming in his jeans.

Elizabeth giggled, "I'm locking the door."

Henry's expression immediately changed from one of confusion and disappointment to one in total sync with her and her wicked plans. He sat up on the sofa and got up, taking the short few steps over to her, his hands venturing to the buttons on her blouse. "Are you telling me you want to join the mile-high club with me?"

"More like the 8 mile high club, weren't you a Marine Corps pilot? Shouldn't you know that?" Elizabeth teased.

Henry laughed and shook his head, "We're cruising at about 40,000 feet which is only just over 7 ½ miles, Miss Know-It-All." He said, finishing up with the last button on her blouse and slowly sliding it off her body. It dropped to the floor and he wasted no time going to work on her pants. He kissed his way down her chest and stomach and his hands wasted no time in unfastening her pants. His mouth hovered above the waistband of her panties, his hot breath so close to where she wanted him most; she felt a chill rise through her body as he pulled her pants down her legs.

She had to grip his shoulder, her fingers digging into his muscle, as he helped her step out of her pants and heels this time his hot breath trailing up and down her thighs making her brain feel foggy. His fingers trailed back up her body, grazing the back of her thighs and her ass ever so gently before landing at the waistband of her panties. His fingers hooked in her panties and he slowly pulled them down her legs, kissing over her center making her other hand find his head and yank his hair.

Henry pushed her backward a few steps so she was pressed against the door. He took her right leg and swung it over his shoulder so he had better access. She gasped as his tongue expertly found her right where she wanted him. She covered her mouth to silence the gasp but as he continued his spectacular work she found covering her mouth wasn't going to cut it and instead bit her finger while her other hand continued to tug at Henry's hair.

She didn't know what other couples meant when they said the sex went stale after twenty-five years because that sure as hell wasn't the case with her and Henry. He knew exactly what she wanted while still managing to surprise her with spur-of-the moment fun.

His tongue continued to make her writhe against the door while one of his hands caressed her firm behind. He could tell she was close by the way her body was shaking so he brought his free hand up her leg, sending waves of tingles up her body, and then he added his finger to the fun, pressing gently right where he knew she wanted him.

Her body started to shake and she bit down on her finger so she wouldn't cry out. Waves of pleasure shot through her body and she was pretty sure if he wasn't holding her up she would have crumpled to the ground by now.

He let her catch her breath a bit and gently removed her leg from over his shoulder and kissed his way up her stomach. He got to her breasts and realized they were entirely too clothed so he reached around her body and unhooked her bra easily and slid it off her shoulders. He slid it down her arms and noticed the bite mark on her finger. He raised his eyebrows, "This is going to be fun to explain."

Elizabeth managed a smile through her still labored breathing, "Worth it."

He leaned in to kiss her lips, "Good."

She started fumbling toward the hemline of his shirt, he was entirely too clothed for her liking. He reached down to help her and swiftly pulled the shirt off his body, tossing it to the side. He stepped back toward her, their mouths finding each other once again in hot, open-mouthed kisses as Elizabeth's hands made their way toward his waistband and quickly got to work undoing his jeans.

He groaned when she managed to unzip his pants, freeing him from the confines of his jeans. She reached her hand down to feel him through his boxers, he was so hard. He started pulling his boxers down and stepped out of those and his jeans, managing to also slide his socks off in the process. He kicked them to the side and pulled her closer to him once again, their naked bodies were hot and sweaty pressed against each other. She felt him pressing hard just below her stomach and she felt all the heat in her body start to pool in her core once again.

She pushed him away from her and led him backward toward the sofa. It pulled out into a bed but she wasn't in the mood to mess with that right now, plus chairs and sofas were kind of their thing.

He sat down on the sofa and she straddled him, hovering above him as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately. His hands were running up and down her thighs, sending waves of anticipation up her body.

She reached down between their bodies, grabbing his hard length in her hand and stroking him a few times before she lowered herself onto him. They groaned into each other's mouths and Elizabeth only stayed still for a moment before she started moving. Henry's hands moved up to her waist so he could control her pace a little bit.

Everything was a blur for a bit, their bodies felt like they were melded together as waves of pleasure shot through them. The way he gripped her waist and helped her quicken their pace made her know he was getting close. She adjusted her hips, rolling her pelvis over him because she knew it would make him lose control. She felt him explode inside her as he lost himself and that was all she needed to follow him over the edge.

Elizabeth collapsed against him and they clung together, their heavy breathing slowly subsiding as they came back down to earth. Elizabeth lifted her head from its safe nook in the crook of his neck and smiled down at him, running her hand down his cheek. "That was pretty spectacular, Dr. McCord."

He grinned, "You're pretty spectacular."

She grinned and leaned in to kiss him again, it was languid and slow as they were both still recovering. She finally felt like she could stand up without falling over and she got up and started to pick up their scattered clothing.

Henry watched her from the sofa, a wicked grin on his face as he watched his beautiful wife scamper around the small cabin wearing absolutely nothing. Her face was still flush and her body gleaming with sweat, he couldn't help but think how he found her more beautiful every single day.

She saw him grinning at her and so she tossed his clothing over to him before she started putting her underwear and bra back on. He just held onto his clothing, he was really enjoying this show. "You know, I prefer it when you take those off but putting them back on is pretty damn hot as well."

Elizabeth grinned and shook her head as she turned around and grabbed a sweater and a pair of lounge pants from her travel bag.

"Put your clothes on Dr. McCord, we wouldn't want my staff seeing something they can't un-see."

Henry laughed and stood up so he could put his clothes back on as well. Elizabeth walked over toward him once he had his clothes on, wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head against his shoulder, "I love you."

He kissed the side of her head, "I love you too, babe. You know, I think I need to travel with you more often."

She burst out laughing, "That's what I've been saying!"

* * *

Okay, this was supposed to just be a little paragraph describing the plane so you'd get a better idea of the space, but it turned into one of my crazy stream-of-consciousness writing hazes. Maybe I'll leave it in then you can see my process and how bonkers I am!

(Update: I obviously left this in because I thought it was funny for some weird reason. I have a crazy ass wealth of aircraft knowledge stored in my noggin. I have an aircraft obsession stemming from when I was a very little girl. Just FYI.)

So I'm in a meeting at work and I can't do any googling so I'm going off what I know about planes. The Secretary of State flies in a Boeing C-32, which is a military transport version of the commercial Boeing 757 where there are about 40 rows of seats, 3 on each side, with I think 3 areas for bathrooms—maybe only two—I could be wrong. My point being, it's a mid-size aircraft (mid-sized meaning about 200-230 passengers depending on the specifications because I think it's based on a 757-200 not a 757-300. Obviously hers would fit a lot less people because of all the modifications. But I'm just trying to give you a size estimate here). Anyway, I assume she has a personal area combined with or in addition to her office; at least POTUS does on his Boeing VC-25 (which is the military transport version of the Boeing 747 aka 'jumbo jet').( Fun fact: Air Force One isn't the name of the VC-25 aircraft, it's the call sign for whatever plane the President is on.) But hers wouldn't be able to be at the front of the plane since that would interfere with the cockpit so it's probably pretty small and in the middle area of the plane.


End file.
